By Accident
by ProbablyADeadAccount
Summary: Iruka is having a bad day. First, he gets lost, then he is attacked. Who is the ANBU that saves him? Maybe his day is not that bad after all? Will he ever meet him again? Perhaps they could get close? Maybe even closer than just friends? Shōnen-Ai story, not a canon! Kakashi x Iruka and a little bit of Raidō x Genma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there~! The idea of this fiction hit me when I was just literally sitting and doing nothing, so I thought, why not write it? xD Even tho I promised myself not to start any other fictions while I'm working on "I don't trust you"...Well, as you can see, I broke that promise since KakaIru is my OTP and couldn't help but write it... :'3 Just so you know, I've changed some things from the original story, well, actually quite a lot, they are pretty obvious when you read so I don't think that there's any need of a list of the changes. The main thing is that they meet in a different way, I'm not gonna give any hints in this note tho. Have fun reading~

* * *

Iruka was having a bad day. He was on an investigation mission but suddenly lost sight of his teammates, then he realized that he was in a forest that he's never been before and neither has heared of it. On top of that, the once clear sky was turning into a cloudy and blurry one, like it was just about to rain. The first thing that he thought about was that he was caught by a genjutsu, not only that he lost his friends but he also felt like being watched. This was only a C-rank mission so it shouldn't involve any fights. That's what he told himself to calm down his senses so he can find a way back to his teammates, or at least out of the forest.

He let out a frustrated sigh when he knew that he can't do anything but take one of the paths in front of him. Yes, the road split into three ways leading to different areas. He took the left one hoping that his luck would at least smile at him for this one. Wrong. He heared a shuffle coming from the big bushes. He slowly moved his hand towards his pouch and was ready to get a kunai out. Suddenly, a man jumped out attacked him from the same bush but Iruka blocked it and backed out in a swift movement. He observed his enemy and assumed that he was another missing-nin from Kirigakure. But he couldn't see much before he felt someone against his back. His eyes widened and his body froze when he realized that a hand holding a kunai was ready to cut his throat. He kept calm and didn't show any fear. He knew that they could be even some kind of S-rank criminals so he just decided to play along. And he didn't plan on dying on a C-rank mission.

"Spill it out already, where is _he_?" The one behind them spoke with a deep threatening voice. Iruka thought for a second, 'What..?'.

"Umm, who..?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"You and your pals are after us, aren't you?" The other one asked, the obvious anger in him boiling. Iruka realized that he was in a deadly misunderstanding but it's not like they would believe him. 'Well, worth a try, it's not like I can do anything else..'

"I really don't know what you two are-" he was cut off by his own whimper when he felt a burning sensation on his throat and guessed that he pressed the kunai against his tan skin.

"Look, you better talk or this is the end for you!"

'What am I supposed to do, I really have no idea who _he_ is..' Iruka clenched his jaw. He didn't feel any presence close and he was almost sure that no one was around to help him. But, miracles happen. With the speed of sound, the man holding Iruka in place was stabbed in the waist and just collapsed. Before the other one could react the ninja who came out of the nothing made some hand signs and a lightning appeared.

As fast as he appeared he headed towards the missing-nin and hit him.

"Raikiri!"

It was obvious that the enemy was dead. Iruka looked at the man who was wearing an ANBU uniform and had an ANBU mask and tatoo. He sighed in relief, an ally.

"T-thank you.." Iruka said, still not believing that the man was hiding so well that he couldn't feel his presence and took down the criminals easily.

"Are you hurt?" the ANBU asked when he saw the cut on his throat lightly bleeding.

"Um, no but-" Iruka started but was cut off my the other.

"Good," he simply said "and if you're lost, get back and take the path on the right." Then, with a puff of smoke, he dissapeared.

Iruka realized that he was staring at the place where his ally was seconds ago, he shook off every thought in his head and headed back to the split-into-three road so he wouldn't have to deal with any more missing-nin. While walking, he looked up to the sky. The gray clouds were retreating, while the sun showed up behind them, shining brightly. Iruka smiled, maybe it wasnt such a bad day after all. His musings were interrupted by a familiar voice that was calling for him. Was that Mizuki?

"Iruka!" the silver haired chunin ran to him after he spotted the brunette. The other two, Genma and Raidō followed him.

"Where the hell did you wander off to, you idiot! Where you daydreaming again? You made us worry!" Genma frowned.

"S-sorry guys, won't happen again.." he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh? Iruka-kun, are you okay?" Raidō asked, "What happened to you?" He pointed at the cut on Iruka's throat.

"Don't be so kind to him, he lost so much of our time!" Genma said. "You should be kind only to me 'cause you're mine.." he whispered quietly so that only Raidō could hear him, who in return grinned.

"Hm? Oh, this...You see, I..." he paused for a moment, asking himself if he should tell them, maybe ANBU didn't want to spread this, I guess they were spying the area, he thought. "It's nothing serious, really, it just happened that the path I took was pretty overgrown and I tripped."

"Clumsy as always..Be careful next time!" Mizuki said, "Well, whatever, let's continue with the mission." The others nodded and started looking around for any clues.

* * *

 ** _-after they returned from the mission-_**

The Third looked at the door as someone knocked at it.

"Come in."

The door opened and a chunin came in.

"Oh, Iruka! You're back! How did the mission go?"

"Good. Hokage-sama, all of the clues lead us to one conclusion. Everything is a doing of some Kirigakure missing-nin." He stated and gave the written report to the older man who took it.

"I see.." There was a moment of silence while he was reading. He then rised his gaze back to the younger one and noticed the scratch on his throat.

"Tell me, what happened?" He saw the other tense at the question.

"Nothing serious, I just tripped-"

"You've never been good at lying, you know?"

"Um...I was attacked by two of the missing-nin. They asked me if I knew where _he_ is. Then, out of the nowhere, a silver-haired ANBU appeared and helped me. I could just thank him and he disappeared."

"I understand..How come he didn't erase your memory? An ANBU wouldn't risk to let anyone spread rumors around about a secret mission. Perhaps he knew you?"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't think he had any time to deal with me, he looked like he was in hurry."

"Hn. One more question, do you remember how the missing-nin looked like?"

"Well, I could only see one of them, since the other attacked me from behind. He was tall and tan. His hair was black, shoulder-lenght. Oh, and he also had a V-shaped scar on his left cheekbone. That's all I remember."

"Okay , Iruka, thank you, you're free to go and rest, you and your team, you deserved it." The Third said. Iruka turned and was about to exit the office when..

"Oh, and by the way, you mentioned it before, you aren't going to apply for the jōnin exams. Why is that? Do you not feel ready yet? Because, if you ask me, it wouldn't be hard for a ninja like you."

"I'm glad that you think that, Hokage-sama but I already gave my decision a lot of thought and I'm sure." He smiled brightly and left the office with a confused Sandaime in it.

* * *

 ** _-3 months later-_**

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining high up in the sky and the birds were chirping happily. Iruka decided to go out for a walk since he didn't have any missions and felt rested. He put on some casual clothes, reminding himself how it would feel if he wasn't a ninja-a white T-shirt and a pair of old worn-out black trousers he found in the dresser. He left his apartment and headed to the busy part of the village. When he realized how crowded it really was, he wasn't really used to it since he preffered to walk through the rooftops. There were many different shops, was it for food, clothes and etc. Just as he passed by a sweets shop he heard..

"Mommy, mommy! Please, buy me!" It was a little boy, probably around 5, who was asking his mother to buy him some candies.

Iruka could only smile softly at the sight. He's always had a thing for kids. He remembered what the Hokage said about him being a jōnin. But Iruka was planning to teach at the academy and watch his students become strong shinobi. The new generation of Konoha. The thing that made him sad is that he didn't have his own children. He just wasn't a person who's interested in relationships, not only that but him being a shinobi and all...he had a risky life and his life could be in danger any second. He couldn't adopt for the same reason, that, and the lack of time made it even harder.

He turned and walked towards the fields, looking for a quiet and peaceful place where he could relax. There were seperate groups of children. One of them was of boys playing tag. He could hear the happy voices yelling and the chuckles which showed that they were having a lot of fun.

Other girls were having smiles on their faces while picking up flowers and singing songs. It was nice to watch them, it made the chunin happy and distracted him from his tiring and stressful life.

Suddenly an idea hit him. There were training grounds 10 minutes away from where he was but no one really went there because of their location. Iruka often went there to train when he was still a genin. But when he arrived, he was really surprised. He hadn't seen anyone come here in years, even the grass had grown tall but, unexpectedly, there was someone.

* * *

 **~Cliffhanger :^)**

 **A/N:** Whee~ I'm done with this chaper...At first I was planning to make this a one-shot but...I can't...I just can't keep a story short. u.u"

To make some things clear, as you've noticed, this is not a canon and here are some of the changes which are pretty obvious anyways:-  
-Iruka is 20, while Kakashi-21  
-Genma and Raidō are still chunin, if they weren't I wouldn't send them to a C-rank mission xD (aw yes, I ship those two so hard)  
-Mizuki is a real best-friend of Iruka and doesn't betray him afterwards  
-Iruka still doesn't have the scar across his nose(for now :3)

The story is going to be around 3-4 chapters, or at least for now. I have no idea when I'm going to update, I have to update my other story too and I haven't even started yet..and school...is here...;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heyo! I'm back with a new update~ This should've been updated earlier but something was wrong with the site and I couldn't publish, follow & fav and even just go to my account, it showed "Error 503" or something e^e...And since I didn't have any inspiration either, I wasted my days, playing video games and lying on my bed...Last time I left with a cliffhanger, which was kind of cruel but I love cliffhangers, sorry ;^;" This chapter explains much more things. Remember, this is not a canon, Iruka isn't even a teacher yet and Kakashi is a little emotionless but later he will change into the 'Kashi we all know! :3 And now, school is coming, I'm not in the mood for it tho(who would be? lol) D: It came so soon, damnit...Welp, enough whining, I hope you guys enjoy my story~ :'3

* * *

Suddenly an idea hit him. There were training grounds 10 minutes away from where he was but no one really went there because of their location. He got out off the village and took a dusty path. He entered a forest, the sun hiding behind the green leaves and the branches. It was colder than the outside, since the light couldn't reach the ground. He soon saw the wooden bridge that he had to cross. He then turned to the right and went down some old stone stairs. He could already see the place he was heading to. Iruka often went there to train when he was still a genin. But when he arrived, he was really surprised. He hadn't seen anyone come here in years, even the grass had grown tall but, unexpectedly, there was someone.

He got closer and took a better look. There was a pale man who had a silver shock of hair and a black mask covering half of his face. He made some hand signs and concentrated his chakra in his hand, creating a bright lightning bolt. He jumped towards the wooden targets, "Raikiri!" and easily pierced through them, landing soundlessly.

Now it him hit him. It was that ANBU, the one who saved him 3 months ago. He stopped for a moment to think. Was it a good idea to just go and talk with him? Iruka was usually the shy type when it came to introducing himself. Sometimes he's quiet even with his closest friends - Mizuki, Genma and Raidō.

'Ah, whatever, it's not like I intend to become a close friend with him anyways, I just want to thank him...properly.' The chunin thought and he walked down the stone stairs, his feet meeting the soft grass.

"Hey," he started, smiling. "Mind if I join you?" the ANBU finally turned around, his gaze meeting the chocolate eyes. Iruka didn't expect to see beautiful mismatched eyes, one of them a dull dark gray color. The other was bloody crimson with a vertical scar running over it. Was that a sharingan? Somehow he saw sadness in that eye. He blushed lightly when he found himself staring.

"So you finally decided to come." The other said with a passive expression.

"You knew that I was here?" The younger man asked, surprised.

"A ninja should always keep his guard on no matter where-" the silver haired was taken aback when the brunette offered a hand with a soft smile, as always.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Iruka Umino." The ANBU stared at the hand before he lightly shook it. It felt different, it wasn't like his cold and scarred hand, it was warm, just like his smile.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi didn't like meeting new people but this one was unusual.

Iruka mentally kicked himself when he couldn't remember where he had heard that name. 'What was it..? Oh, right!'

"You mean the Copy-nin Kakashi?! S-sorry, for disturbing you, Kakashi-san, you must be really busy! I just wanted to thank you properly… I guess I'll take my leave then."

"Wait, Umino-san," the copy-nin hesitated before he continued, "You can stay as long as you want…It's not every day that someone gets near me anyways."

"Well, if you don't mind… I could help you with your training, then? How about a kunai practice, we can have a friendly spar? Oh and no need to be so formal, just Iruka will do."

"That's okay, and sorry, I'm just...not used to it.." he said, "Here." he passed a kunai, which he took from his pouch, to the chunin since he didn't have anything right now and covered his left eye with his hitai-ate. The brunette caught the weapon and took a step back, preparing for the battle.

It was a rather fun spar, Iruka hadn't had a friendly match in a while and, needless to say, he enjoyed it. The chunin wasn't surprised at how good the silverhead was, despite him blocking all of his attacks. They didn't realize how far they moved from the spot they've originally started. Suddenly, the chunin got lost in his thoughts and let his guard down. Kakashi didn't seem to notice, though, and made a quick slash, expecting the other to easily dodge but to his shock, the kunai actually met tan skin, making a deep cut across the chunin's nose. Iruka saw it coming but couldn't react on time, trying to dodge it with a backwards jump. But the cut was enough of a distraction for him to loose balance. To his surprise, he didn't land on the grass. Instead, he kept falling, untill his back met something wet and then sharp pain ran over his body. He couldn't even realize what was hapening before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **-(Iruka's P.O.V.)-**

It was dark and quiet. I couldn't remember anything. My body ached. I felt a burning pain across the bridge of my nose. I just didn't want to wake up. I felt a shifting next to me and tried to open my eyes, feeling dizzy. At first, evething was blurry. When my vision became clearer, I woke up to a white ceiling and heard a light whisper. I was still half-asleep so it took me time register the words but I'm sure that it said something like 'Why do I always hurt the others..?'. It was spoken with such a sorrow in the voice that it made my heart clench. I tried to move, only to regret it.

"Ngh, my head.." I frowned and tried to rub the bridge of my nose, when a sudden pain pierced throught my head. I winced at the contact. I felt the shifting again and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise.

"You're awake.." he said with a sleepy voice. It was Kakashi-san. He looked paler than before. He was sitting on a chair with folded hands next to the bed I was lying.

"Kakashi-san? Where are we?"

"Hospital."

"Hm? What...what happened to me?" I saw him tense.

"You..don't remember?" When I shook my head, he continued. "We were sparring... Then, when I attacked, thinking that you'll dodge or block again, I made a cut through your face but you also lost your balance and fell into the river, hitting your head hard on the rocks before I could catch you. Then, I brought you to the hospital, as you can see...I'm...really sorry..I knew it wasn't a good idea, you getting near me and all...I always end up hurting people" Oh, right. That's what happened...but does Kakashi-san feel guity?

"You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi-san. It was my own fault, I was lost in thoughts in the middle of a battle, imagine if it was a real fight. Maybe I wouldn't even be alive... However, how long was I unconscious?"

"Umm, about...4 days, I think."

"4 days!?" I slightly jumped." Oh no, I had to meet with the Sandaime!"

"I already let him know." A moment of silence followed.

"Kakashi-san...You looked sleepy when I woke up...Did you, by any chance, stay here with me?"

"I..I...was afraid..that you wouldn't wake up."

"You really stayed? Sorry for causing you trouble..!" I felt kind of guilty.

"You are not the one who-" he stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but we should check on Umino-san's condition." A nurse said with some papers and a folder in her hand.

"I'll be going then. I'll see you later, Iruka." Kakashi-san headed towards the door. "Oh and, do you mind if I visit you later?"

"Of course no." I smiled and then he exited.

The nurse examined me and then looked at my face.

"Umino-san, this might hurt but I'll have to remove the bandage off your wound so I can check it." I only nodded, waiting. It hurt, it really did but it wasn't as bad as I expected.

"It looks like it has already healed but...I'm sorry to say it, it will leave a permanent scar."

"Oh...I see.." I didn't really care so much about the scar but now everyone would ask me what happened. And Kakashi-san would feel even worse.

"I see that everything else is alright, though. You are fully healed and lucky you, nothing is broken. Good thing that Hatake-san brought you here as soon as possible!" She smiled. "If you feel rested enough, you can leave now, or if not, rest untill you get better."

"I think that I can go now."

"Good to hear, the exit is in the end of the hall, I wish you a good day. And be more careful next time!"

''Thank you." I said and headed towards the door.

* * *

On my way home, I wondered if I should visit Hokage-sama the next day. I had some questions to ask him. It was already getting dark, only a half of the sun could be seen, the sky painted into a happy orange color. I finally reached my apartment and turned the lights on. I kicked my sandals off, heading to the bedroom. It was really muggy in here, so I decided to open the window. Just when I almost did though, I saw a little note which said "Get well! - Mizuki, Genma and Raidō", must be the Sandaime who told them. I smiled and left it on the nightstand, opening the window and feeling the fresh air filling my senses, relaxing me.

It was still 8 p.m. but I felt really sleepy, so I made the bed and quickly changed my clothes. Then, I laid and drifted into sleep, my thoughts on a certain silver-haired ANBU.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! I feel really bad for making Iruka suffer tho : And by that, Kakashi too qq  
I would really appreciate it if you write a review, tell me what you like(if you do lol) and what you don't(most of it, I guess), it would really help me~  
So, R&R and if there is something that confuses you, feel free to ask me! Oh, and I have no idea when I'm going to update so please be patient .w."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yo~Thank you guys for reading this .3. I won't be talking much this time, I just wanted to tell ya that I wrote this when I was in a hyper mood, I hope I didn't ruin the sad parts ;w;  
Oh, and just in case, _**SPOILER ALERT**_! (Kakashi's past) I'll put a warning down if you don't want to read it, just in case. c:

* * *

Iruka was waken by a slight rustling. Was it raining outside? He glanced to the alarm on his nightstand. '10:34 A.M.'...

"Ugh...Oh no, I overslept!" He jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out, he dried his shoulder-lenght hair and went into the kitchen.

'Well, since I overslept, I'm just going to eat some instant ramen.', he thought.

While eating, he decided that he'll visit the Hokage. It's been 5 days since the incident at the training grounds. He should also inform his friends so that they wouln't have to worry.

'Maybe I should go to the Memorial Stone to visit my parents too..' he thought, his face saddening at the thought.

He got up after finishing his breakfast, tied his hair up and put on his flak jacket. It had stopped raining so he went to see The Third.

* * *

 **-(Iruka's P.O.V)-**

"Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Iruka, you're okay! I'm glad. Have you healed completely?" he asked, turning towards me. "Kakashi told me what happened."

"It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? I highly doubt that being unconscious for 4 days is nothing serious."

"About that, I'm sorry, I had to visit you, you wanted to talk with me about something, didn't you?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Did you come only because of that?"

"Not really...something had been bothering me and I wanted to talk with you about it."

"Hm? What could be possibly bother you?"

"It's about...Kakashi-san.." I paused for a second, thinking how I should ask. "When we were at the hospital, I heard him say something about always hurting the others..Is it a problem if you tell me about it? If it's not too personal..."

"Well...it actually is... but since you two are quite similar, I think that you'll understand him and hopefuly help him." He started and I listened to him carefully.

 **~SPOILER ALERT~**

"You see, Kakashi had lost a lot..as you know, he is the son of Konoha's White Fang. When Kakashi was still young, his father was on a very important mission. He had to choose between his team-mates' lifes and the mission. Of course, he chose his friends' lifes. But because of this, he was vilified, which took him into a deep depression. As a result, he suicided. This influenced the behaviour of his son. He decided to live strictly according to the Shinobi Rules. Some time after this, he was assigned to join Team Minato. They went on a mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge during the Third Shinobi War. Then, he lost one of his friends who died while saving him, Obito. His name was even engraved on the Memorial Stone But this is not the end. After a while, Rin, his other team-mate was kidnapped and was made a jinchūriki. Knowing that she is dangerous for Konoha, she begged Kakashi to kill her but he, of course, refused. When he attacked the enemy, though, Rin took the blow intentionally. Kakashi felt really guilty for that. Soon, he became an ANBU and then his sensei also died while sealing the Kyubi...He has changed a lot, mainly in personality."

 **~END OF SPOILER~**

"Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head and gave it a thought. 'He really went through a lot...even more than me. I can't believe he didn't lose his sanity after all this. That must be really hard for him'...My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Sandaime-oh, Iruka!" a certain senbon sucker looked at me. "You're alright! I'll tell the others when I see them." I noticed him staring at my scar.

"I'll go then, Hokage-sama, thank you for everything!" I said before Genma started asking me what exactly happened.

I walked out of the office and headed home so I could rest a little, feeling mentally exhausted. When I got home I sat on the couch and wondered if I should take a quick nap. But I couldn't, I just stared at the white ceiling.

* * *

I believe that I fell asleep while I was thinking. I had a dream of my family, the day when we went out together to see the blooming cherry blossoms. I was really happy. But then I woke up.

'I'll go and visit them.' I went out, buying some flowers on the way. While I was walking, the sky gained its gray color again. I thought about the things The Third told me.  
'Kakashi must have been in pain and now he's feeling even guiltier because of me..' I thought.

When I got there, I saw a familiar figure standing in front of the Stone. It was _that_ ANBU. But he wasn't in his uniform, just some casual clothes.

"Kakashi, you're here too?" I started "Are you visiting _him_?"

He turned to me, "Iruka.." but when he saw the scar he looked away again. "Yeah...I had some nightmares and couldn't sleep so I came here." He answered with a sad tone. I placed the flowers on the monument.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"Well, from time to time...since I'm busy with a lot of missions. What about you? Who are you visiting?"

"My parents..They were killed by Kyubi when I was still young." Kakashi looked at me surprised.

"I didn't know, sorry."

We stared at the Stone for some time, remembering the painful days.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel guity?" He ducked his head at the question.

"How can I not? Obito died because he wanted to save me and Rin...I killed her with my own hands!"

"But they did it for the sake of the village."

"What do you mean?" the ANBU asked, confused.

"I'm sure that Obito knew how strong you were, he believed that you'd be useful to the village. And Rin...she did it to protect Konoha. It's not your fault Kakashi, they just believed in you! You know, they say it's not about who you _were_ , it's about who you _are_ and where you'll reach tomorrow!" I flashed a smile and scratched the end of my scar. "Kakashi," I reached out my hand and put it on his chest, over where his heart is. "They may be dead but they're still alive here."

 **-(Kakashi's P.O.V.)-**

I widened my eyes at his words. And that smile. It was so real, it warmed my chest.

Suddenly, I felt something drip on my head. I looked up and saw that the clouds got even darker. It started raining heavily.

"We better get going." Iruka suggested.

"You can go, I'll stay a bit longer."

"Okay...just don't stay too much or you're gonna catch a cold." I just nodded and watched him leave. I looked back at the monument, ignoring the pouring rain.

"Obito, Rin...I think I finally understood...I won't give up, I'll continue and look after the village. I'll believe in my comrades and never let them die. You may be dead but you're still alive in my heart." I repeated the chunin's words. "Thank you, Iruka." I whispered and headed to my small apartment when my soaked clothes felt uncomfortable.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, this chapter was kinda short but this was all I could come up for a day ;w; And today I learned something new - I'm not good at writing sad scenes...It's just that I myself am a very cheerful person and can't bear it when my characters feel pain...For the next update - I'm finally going to put the shōnen-ai part, or at least I'm planning to. I'm still not sure how to continue this, I have some ideas but I hope you'll like it anyway xD Please be patient, my next update might come a lil' bit later, though. I'll be kinda busy and rushed this chapter since I didn't want to leave it without this chapter.

Oh, well, cya in the next one, R&R~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm done! Phew...Yes this took like...10 times longer[maybe even more] than usual...yeah, I was updating almost every day and BAM 17 days passed since my last update ._. Sorry, I hate myself for doing this but oh well...better late than never c:" Well, this was a little longer than usual so, enjoy~

* * *

Konoha's streets were noisy and busy as usual. Gai, Raidō, Mizuki, Kurenai and Asuma were out for some dumplings, just like the old days.

"Oh! Gen!" Raidō saw the senbon sucker passing by the place.

"Why don't you join us for some dumplings, youthful one?" Gai suggested, energetic like always, his smile almost blinding.

"Hey, guys!"

"You look tired, what's up?" Asuma asked.

"I just came back from my first mission as a jōnin yesterday," Genma started, taking a seat next to Raidō. "after that, I went straight to the Hokage to report." He sighed. "By the way, I saw Iruka! I guess that he's fully healed now, since he isn't in the hospital anymore. But he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it...At least we know that he's alright. I saw that the incident left a scar over the bridge of his nose though. Oi, Mizuki! You are his best friend, aren't you? You should talk with him. I mean, we don't even know what exactly happened, all we know is that he lost consciousness for a few days."

"Hm, you're right, maybe I'll pay him a visit tomorrow."

"Hoo! My eternal rival! Why don't you join us to enjoy some dumplings together!"  
The others just watched, knowing that Gai's invitation was going to get ignored, like always. Or not...!?

"Ah, Gai, sorry, maybe another time, I'm kinda in a hurry right now." Kakashi said and Gai stared at his back while he was walking away.

"At least he didn't just walk away, ignoring you." Raidō tried to be positive.

"Woah, looks like someone is finally in the right mood!" Kurenai added.

"Nah, more like not in the wrong one!" The senbon sucker chuckled.

"I wonder what happened with him, I haven't seen him like that in ages..." Gai said with a surprisingly serious tone.

* * *

 _ _ **-the next day-**__

Iruka was lying on the couch in the living room, staring at the ceiling, which seemed really interesting right now. He looked at the clock. It was still 8:36 a.m. He had already had breakfast, showered and all. He couldn't really sleep well last night, no particular reason. His thoughts were off on a certain silverhaired ninja he met the day before yesterday.  
'I wonder if I helped him. Hm, maybe I should ask Sandaime for some advice. I'll have to go there and ask him about something else anyways...But is it good to mess in Kakashi's life? What if he likes being an ANBU? No, he doesn't seem like a person who would like killing mercilessly anyone he's ordered to.' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could it be?" He stood up and went to check who it is this early.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I just came to see how you're doing."

"Oh, Mizuki! No, I woke up a while ago. Come in." Iruka opened the door wider to let the other in.

"No, well, I was thinking, why don't we go out and take a walk?"

"Hm, the weather is nice, so I'm okay with that!" Iruka smiled. "Just let me change into something more comfortable." Mizuki nodded and finally came in and followed Iruka. He sat on the couch that Iruka was relaxing on not so long ago. The brunette went into his bedroom and put on his shinobi outfit since his best friend was like that too. When he fastened his hitai-ate, he came out of the bedroom and found Mizuki in the same position he left him. They left the apartment after Iruka locked it and headed to the park.

"So?"

"Hm?" Iruka hummed, confused.

"Oh, come on!" You know what I'm talking about!"

"Haha, you're right." Iruka chuckled. "But what exactly do you want to know?"

"Um, like, everything? You can start with that scar of yours and give me proper reasons for making everyone worry like this, they wouldn't even let us visit you while you were hospitalized. Oh, and why did I have to learn about your condition from the Hokage?"

"Well, you see..." They found a wooden bench under a tree and sat down. A good fifteen minutes had passed while Iruka was telling his friend about the past events. "...and then I woke up in the hospital with a terrible headache and a permanent scar. It's not that I can blame Kakashi-san though, I was the one spacing out..."

"Clumsy as always" Mizuki muttered. "Hm, is it bad that I think that it suits you?" They both chuckled. "So much happened the past 3 months."

"I know, right! Oh, I still haven't congratulated Genma and Raidō about their promotion to jōnin."

"Well, they were both busy while you were unconscious anyways, so don't worry about it. Are you sure you don't want to become a jōnin? I mean, you have the skills so..."

The chunin nodded. "I already decided. I'm going to teach at the academy!" He beamed.

"Eh!? You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had the same idea in my mind." Mizuki lightly chuckled.

"Heh, not that it's the first time we think the same!" Iruka laughed softly. "Say, do you think that it's a good idea to suggest to the Third to make Kakashi-san a jōnin-sensei?"

"Why would he do that? Kakashi is their best ANBU."

"That's true but...I don't think that it's good for him, it's too much pressure...killing like that isn't easily taken emotionally. He seemed really sad for his actions. I think that teaching genin will lighten his look on life. Right now, there barely is any positive emotion left in him. He's also been having nightmares and...hey, what's with that face?"

"You care a lot for him, I see. Neh, Iruka?" Mizuki started with a teasing voice, the other not liking a bit where this was going.."Do you, by any chance, have a crush on a _certain someone_?"

"Huh?" It took him some time to take the hint the other threw. "E-eh!?" Iruka felt all of the blood in his body rush into his face, blushing furiously, trying to glare at Mizuki's amused grin.

"A-haa~Gotcha!"

"What! N-no, I didn't say a word!"

"No need, your face says it all~"

"It's not like a person like him would be interested in _me_!"

"Yeah, yeah, just so you know, I'll support you, whatever you choose, that's what best friends are for, after all."Mizuki said, "And about your question, giving it a try wouldn't hurt. Well, I have to go, got some errands to run, see you around!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Iruka? What brings you here?"

"Sandaime-sama, remember when you asked me why I don't want to be promoted to jōnin? I gave it a last thought and came here to ask you...Could you, please, assign me as a teacher at the academy? I want to make sure that the new generation will carry the "Will of Fire" and watch them grow into strong shinobi."

"Ah, so you finally said it, took you long enough."

"You knew?" the chunin asked.

"I noticed that you can take care of children. You are also very kind but strict too. So I think that this kind of job suits you perfectly. Take care!" Iruka nodded, smiling happily. "Oh and also.." the younger one remembered. "I met Kakashi-san at the Memorial Stone. We talked with him and I gave him some positive views of what happened but...Hokage-sama, I think that keeping him in ANBU is wrong, it only keeps him away from being a human being. He'll soon turn into a heartless weapon, if he hasn't already, that is. I know it's not my bussiness but I can't help but be worried. This may be sudden but...wouldn't it be better if he becomes a jōnin-sensei?" A second of silence followed, the older man thinking.

"You may be right. The purpose of him being assigned as an ANBU was to distract him and take away the guilt and pain after everything that had happened to him. But, now when you think about it, it only ended up darkening his heart even more...It's hard to believe that he endured so much, without showing any emotion when killing, normally, anyone would lose his sanity."

"Thank you for understanding, Hokage-sama!"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Um...He said that he had a nightmare and didn't feel like sleeping anymore so he went to the Stone."

"Nothing new then,hm...Okay, Iruka, you're free to go, thank you."

"That's my line." He smiled softly and left the office, heading to his place before it got dark.

* * *

 ** _-one day later-_**

Iruka decided to enjoy his last week before starting to teach at the academy. He left his place and his feet took him to the old training grounds.

 ** _-(Kakashi's P.O.V.)-_**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" I said, summoning my pack of nin-ken with a puff of smoke.

"Boss!" the grumpy pug said with a bored tone, looking at me. 'He never changes, does he?' I mentally frowned.

"It's rare for you to summon all of us," he said observing the surrounding area, "did something serious happen?"

"Yes, it is rare, so be grateful that I'm taking you guys out when I'm ordered to rest."

"Oh? So we can play around freely?"

"Yes, and don't ask me to play with you, I'm too old for that."

"If you say so. Thank you Boss!"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand "Now go." I said and sat on the soft, fresh grass, spacing out, almost falling asleep.

"I see you trust them a lot, letting your guard down like this." I almost jumped when I heard a familiar voice. How come I didn't sense him?

"Hi, Kakashi-san." The person greeted me with his always smiling face.

"Hey there, Iruka."

"Hm,you look like you are enjoying yourself." he sat next to me, "I haven't seen you like this, did something good happen?"

"You should know."

"Huh?" Iruka tilted his head, much like a confused dog would.

"Today the Hokage called me. I'm free of my position as an ANBU and assigned as a jōnin-sensei."

"Oh, that's great, congratulations then!" he said, smiling innocently.

''I know, right...I think that you did well, changing a Kage's opinion about someone's position isn't an easy task."

"Eh? H-how did you...?"

"Iruka, I don't share my sadness with everyone." I admitted. "Thought, Hokage-sama alrealy knew about my nightmares and all...I just had a feeling that a certain chunin had changed his mind."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, that's now what I meant! Actually...Thank you. For...caring." I smiled.

 ** _-(Iruka's P.O.V.)-_**

Kakashi smiled. Wait. Kakashi? Smiled? Eh!? I blinked. Or at least I think so, he's wearing that mask of his and I can't really tell for sure. But I'm happy that he's not sad anymore. Wait, why the hell am I blushing! I blushed even more when I realized it. I hope it went unnoticed, even though I highly doubt that.

"Well, I thought that it's quite the distraction. The kids can change you entirely and easily, no matter who you are. I was also assigned as a teacher at the academy. I've always wanted to, since I became a chunin. Somehow, when I see children, my heart warms up, no matter what happened before that."

"Hmm, you are right. Though, just because they are children doesn't mean I'll go easy on them."

"You've got a point there! You should be a bit strict too so they would know who's the one who rules."

"Boss, when are we going home? All of us got hungry from all this running around." A little pug came closer to us. "Is this a friend of yours? I barely see you talking with anyone."

"Oh, is this a ninja dog?" I asked, petting the grumpy dog. "What's his name?"

"Yes, he _is_ a friend of mine, Pakkun. Iruka, this is Pakkun, one of my hounds."

"Iruka, nice to meet you, I'm glad that Boss has finally found someone to socialize with, take care of him, please." I chuckled and continued to pet him, the creature leaning to the touch. "Boss, I like him."

"You make me sound like some anti-social guy, Pakkun!" Kakashi frowned.

"Aren't you?" the dog talked back.

"Ugh, just go and play a little more, we'll be going back in five minutes." The other shooed, obviously annoyed, which I found amusing. The dog muttered something inaudible and walked back to the others.

"Hmm, there must be something in you, Pakkun doesn't like just anyone." Kakashi stated, surprised.

"Really?"

"Didn't you see how grumpy he is? Even to me, his owner and so-called 'Boss'..."

"Reminds me of a certain silverhead." We both chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go now," he said, looking at the dogs that approached them slowly. "I have a whole pack of dogs to feed, after all."

"Mhm, I should go home too, it was nice to talk with you, Kakashi-san, we'll see eachother later!" I said and and stood up from the grass, starting to walk away while he was counting the dogs to check if everyone is there.

"Ah, Iruka...do you mind going out...for a walk tomorrow?"

"S-sure. What time?" I smiled. Oh God, for a second I thought he was talking about a date. Ugh, what am I thinking, I mentally kicked myself, it's not like an elite well-known ninja like him would fall for an unskilled chunin like me. That Mizuki! It's his fault... making me think about this kind of thing! I shook all my thoughts away when I heard Kakashi-san's voice.

"Hmm, how about...7 p.m.?"

"That's alright and shall we meet here?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow then."

I simply nodded. I need to take a shower so I can clear my thoughts off, I thought and headed straight home.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Yes, yes, I know. I said that I will add the shōnen-ai but things didn't go as planned and yeah...but there are some hints already, at least it's something~  
R&R and cya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ I'm back! I don't know about you guys but I was really excited about writing this chapter, I just couldn't wait till I get to the confession par-/slapped/ Uh-oh, spoiler alert...a lil' late one tho c:' Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it longer than usual, I got so much inspiration from tumblr xD

* * *

It was 6:43p.m. Iruka was standing in front of his apartment's door, wondering if he was forgetting anything. Strangely, he was feeling nervous, but why? This was supposed to be just a friendly walk, nothing special, right? He shook off those thoughts that were occupying his mind. Was he leaving early? He didn't want to keep Kakashi waiting so he headed to the Training Grounds, even though they had to meet after 15 minutes. When he got there after 15 minutes, no one was still there. He looked around but didn't see or sense the silver-haired man's presence.

'Maybe I didn't hear him correctly, what if we had to meet somewhere else? Or maybe earlier but Kakashi got tired of waiting and left?' Iruka slightly started to panic. What was he supposed to do? Wait, maybe he was just early. He sighed in relief and sat down to wait.

 _5 minutes passed_

 _10 minutes passed_

'He's late...'

 _20 minutes passed_

 _30 minutes passed_

Iruka frowned. 'I wonder what's taking him so long...He was the one who suggested to meet..'

Then, he heared quiet, almost unaudible footsteps, the only noise coming from the grass which was being stepped on. The brunette raised his gaze and saw a certain silverhead.

"You're late."Iruka said, slightly annoyed. "What took you so long?"

'Uh-oh..' Kakashi thought. 'What's wrong with me! This is the first time I'm being late...I hope I don't become an 'Obito' because that would mean I'd be late _every...single...time.'_

"Well, you see, on my way here I-"

"Actually, you know, it doesn't matter, I'm sure that I'm about to hear a hopeless excuse, so just keep it to yourself." Iruka frowned again, in a cute way, making Kakashi pout at the meanness, even though it wasn't visible because of his mask, and at the same time loved the face he got out of Iruka. 'He's going to make me get late every time, just so I can see that cute expression again.'  
Yes, lately, Kakashi's been thinking a lot about the little chunin and one day, when he was just laying on his bed lazily, he came to one conclusion-he fell for the brunette. He wasn't the type who really minds spending his life alone. He was used to it and he could die any minute anyways. He didn't want to experience another loss of an important person. But somehow, with all the attention Iruka was giving him, he started trusting him. And Kakashi had _huge_ trust issues. The chunin brought him a smile everytime they were together and the silverhead hadn't smiled even once since he joined ANBU. There was something about him, something special but he just couldn't put it into words. He lost his train of thoughts when Iruka spoke with that sweet voice of his.

"You're lucky I was patient enough to wait here, you know."

"Sorry, sorry!" Kakashi laughed it off. "Do you want to get something to eat? I know a nice restaurant not so far away."

"R-restaurant?" Iruka lightly blushed.

"Hmm, yeah, it's just an ordinary one, nothing special, but the food is really good. I used to go there when my father...yeah.."

"Oh...Okay, I still haven't had dinner anyways." The chunin said and followed the other when he started walking.

Soon, they were standing in front of the said place. It was pretty big and was quite crowded.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka just nodded. 'Oh no, my nervousness is coming back. I honestly had never been to a restaurant before...I never had a reason to...or more like a person to go with..."

They entered the building and got a few stares but ignored them. They picked a table in the corner, next to the windows.

'Does Kakashi realize that he would have to take off his mask in order to eat? Now that I think about it, I've never seen him pull it down when we are together, and now we are in such a crowded place too, most of the customers being ninja on top of that...I wonder why he hides his face...But there must be a reason and I shouldn't be curious."  
The waitress finally managed to get to their table and said:

"Good Evening, sir. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll skip the drink, thank you." Kakashi answered.

'What is he up to?' Iruka thought. "I'd like a cup of green tea, please." Iruka smiled and the woman went to get their, or more like his, order. He looked around the place and realized that some people were looking at them, whispering something.

 _"Hey look, isn't that the Copy-nin?"_

 _"You're right, it's that killer. I wonder what he's doing here."_

 _"Hah, I didn't think that a person like him has any friends. I wonder how long he will live!"_

The brunette felt his eye twitch. 'What do they know about Kakashi! He doesn't deserve to be talked about like this. He has helped the village so much, yet, is this what he gets? I never thought that such gossips were going around!'

"Your tea, sir." Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when the waitress came back.

"T-thank you."

"Iruka?" Kakashi was observing the man's face since they sat down but couldn't understand what was going on inside his head. He didn't even realize that the people around were looking at them and whispering about him...for now..'Does he regret coming here? Maybe he realized my feelings? Was I that obvious? I may have taken things a bit faster...Even though this was supposed to be a "friendly walk"...I think I screwed up. He hasn't made eye contact with me since we arrived, too.'

"Iruka?" He called for the other again, this time successfully getting his attention.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I was just lost in deep thoughts."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Iruka smiled and took a sip of his tea. "So, how is it going with you? Are your missions rough?"

"Well..." Kakashi started talking about one of his last missions when he was still an ANBU. As much as Iruka wanted to listen, he couldn't keep his attention on the soon-to-be jōnin-sensei. Those gossips were draining his last drop of patience.

 _"Who knows, he may be his lover."_

 _"Hah! I didn't know that the infamous copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi, swung that way!"_

 _"Neither I did, haha!"_

 _"Shh, don't be so noisy, he can kill you right here withoit hesitation if he hears you."_

Now that was it. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"...but then I and Tenzō had to retreat because we realized that they had turned..." Kakashi trailed off. "Are you sure that you're fine?" he asked with a slightly concerned tone.  
Iruka slammed the table and called the waiter. When he paid for the tea, from which he only took a sip or two, he stormed out of the restaurant. Kakashi widened his eyes when he finally heard what the other ninja were talking about. They cringed when he threw them a glare, quickly running after the chunin, ignoring the stares he got again. When he finally came closer to the other, he grabbed him by the wrist, making him stop from running any further.

"Iruka, please wait! I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you involved in those ridiculous gossips!"

"Me? Involve _me_!? Kakashi, I couldn't care less about that! But..." Iruka said, with a higher than his usual tone, obviously annoyed, confusing the ex-ANBU. "...did you hear what they were...calling and talking about you? I can't believe you just sat there calmly, not doing anything about it! After all the things you have done for the village, how do they have the guts to talk like you are some sort of trash. They don't know anything about you to have the rights to do that! I-"

"Iruka! Please, calm down first. How about we go somewhere else?" The chunin realized that he was almost yelling and blushed, nodding. Then, silence fell between them, both lost in thoughts about what happened earlier, at the restaurant.

'Oh wow, I thought that he was mad about a completely different reason and leaving like that...I thought that he was offended and didn't want to stay with me anymore. But I didn't expect him to...care about me...This is like a blurry dream...not clear enough but almost perfect.' Kakashi thought.

'Oh no, what's wrong with me! I can't believe I lost my temper over such a thing and even yelled at Kakashi-san...I'm the worst, I don't even want to know what he thinks of me now. I even embarrassed him more by leaving like that...' Iruka lowered his head but decided to break the silence. "Where are we going?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Hmm, you'll see. But I'm sure that you're going to like it." The other smiled.

"Um, okay."

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the said place. Or at least Iruka thought so, since the other stopped walking.

"Let's climb up there." The silverhead was talking about the hill that was standing in front of them.

'Uh-oh, my shoes are not suited for climbing. I hope I don't fall, I've had enough of embarrassment for today.' Iruka thought.  
They started climbing the hill, Iruka being the first one and Kakashi right after him. The road was really slippery, just as Iruka was hoping it wasn't. He was barely managing to keep his balance. Everything was going so well...that is, until...

"Wah!" the brunette gasped when he slipped. He started falling back but this time, strong arms caught him, his back meeting the silver-haired man's chest.

"Are you alright?"  
Iruka shivered when he felt the other's breath ghosting down his neck. Kakashi grinned inwardly when he saw the chunin's face, which was as red as a tomato's color, his heart racing.

"Yes, s-sorry, my shoes are just not good for climbing and I slipped."

'You have no idea how happy I would be to just pick you up right now and right here and carry you there. But I don't want to scare you away.' Kakashi thought. "Don't worry, we are almost there so hold on a little more."

When they got there, Iruka stared with widened eyes.

* * *

 _ **-(Iruka's P.O.V.)-**_

I've never seen something so beautiful before! We were finally up the hill, it was really tiring but totally worth it. You could see so much from this height. The first thing I saw was a big, green forest. It was quiet and peaceful. After it I saw a meadow which was full of colorful flowers. It was quite a view. And this time of the day was adding to it, the golden sun which was about to set, orange clouds swimming around it beautifully, was shining brightly behind the meadow.  
I moved slightly forward, my feet meeting the soft, fresh grass. There was a single big tree, blossoming in a snow-white color. I just don't know how to react to this...That is, if I wasn't staring already..

 _ **-(Normal P.O.V.)-**_

Kakashi smirked at the amazed face the brunette made. He knew that he would like it. And it was somewhat private too, the birds' chirping being the only thing that could be heard. "Do you like it?" He asked even if it was a pointless question, since he could read the other's expression.

"Yeah...It's just...I don't even know how to put it into words" They both chuckled and sat under the big tree, leaning on the stem of the tree and staring at the sunset. "How did you find about this place? It's amazing!"

"Isn't it? I found it on my way home after one of my missions, when I was an ANBU, years ago. I was stunned by the view. It was pretty relaxing and peaceful. From then on, I came here every time I finished a mission. It made me forgetabout who I am and who I was." Kakashi said with a hurt tone, sighing.

'Um, I better change the topic or this is not gonna end we-'

"Oh, by the way," the silverhead cut Iruka's thoughts, "sorry about...you know, what happened earlier, at the restaurant. I didn't mean to get you involved into my mess. It's just that I'm so used to it, I actually noticed the gossipers after you left..."

"You know, sometimes you amaze me with your resistance against emotional breakdowns. And I ended up embarrassing you even more, leaving like that.." Iruka blushed, scratching the end of his scar. "But I...couldn't bear it, they were talking about you like they actually know or felt what you went through. And don't be sorry, as I said earlier, I couldn't care less about that. But you...you did so much, they shouldn't treat you that way."

"Iruka, don't worry, it's over now." Kakashi tried to calm the other down. "Hey, I wanted to ask you...something, since we left the restaurant actually."

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about me?" _-[A/N: You guys are lucky, I almost made this a cliffhanger]-_ The silverhead asked nervously but actually looked quite confident on the outside.  
Iruka took his time, the gears finally clicking. He stared with widened eyes at Kakashi. He wasn't sure if his face was ever _this_ red, if that was even possible. Which, of course, made the other smile.  
"I-I...well, you are an important friend of mine and-" Iruka stuttered, his face still bright

"Iruka, you know what I mean." Kakashi cut him off, amused.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you." The chunin pouted and the ex-ANBU chuckled.

"So?"

"How...how did you know...was I that obvious...? Let me guess, you'll hate me after this."

"First - it became quite obvious after the thing at the restaurant, you were more worried about me than about yourself, also, the way you act around me, I mean all the stuttering and blushing..and Second - I would never hate you, why would I?"

"Because we are both guys and..."

"You're a little slow aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You still haven't realized it? Let me make it clearer then." The silverhead said and got closer to the younger man, while removing his hitai-ate. He cupped his face, lightly brushing his cheek with his fingertips, leaning his forehead to the other one's, looking right into his eyes and threading his fingers into the soft hair. He felt Iruka's face warm up even more. "Iruka, I love the way you care, I love the way you act, the way you blush and try to hide you feelings. Your presence makes me feel better and happier than I ever was, and when you're not around, I feel so lonely I could die. I love your hair, soft as silk, and those eyes, when I look into them, I feel like I could get lost into your warmth. I love everything about you. I love _you._ " He finished, feeling kind of happy for saying all those things he thought he'd never have a chance to say.

 _ **-(Iruka P.O.V.)-**_

And this is the part where my brain went on a world tour, anywhere else but not in my head. I was blushing so hard, I felt like all the blood in my body went straight to my face. And I'm sure that Kakashi could feel it. I mean, he was so close and...have I ever mentioned how beautiful his mismatched eyes are?

"Kakashi...I-I also..." I stuttered. Why did I do that!? But before I could continue my sentence, I felt a finger against my lips. "Shh, it's okay, I know." He dipped the same finger under his mask and started pulling it down. Wait. H-he's..going to pull it down? I started imagining why he was hiding his face in the first place. But none of the pictures in my head could match with his handsome face. I couldn't really process everything when I felt his lips press against mine. I couldn't believe that this was happening so it took me some time to kiss him back. The kiss was loving and gentle, and felt like forever. We broke it when the need of oxygen became too great. I opened my eyes, which I have no idea when I closed, and stared into his eyes, my mind still loading...That was, until my face became so hot, I felt like I was about to pass out because of the heat. He smiled and kissed my temple. His smile was so perfect, a smile everyone would fall for. I buried my head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, 'Kashi." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me. He ran his fingers through my dark locks and said back: "Does that mean that you'll go out with a person like me? A person who's killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, most of them innocent? A person who is well-known with his cold heart? A person-"

"Yes, a person who, despite his 'cold' heart, fell in love...with me." I smiled and hugged him tightly, he returned the embrace.

 _"I love you so much."_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _OH YEAH! THE WORST ENDING EVER~  
_ No, really, I had no idea how to do this scene. Well, I guess this is it, I hope I didn't dissapoint you tho :c I'm going to write some sequels for this **for sure**! Fear not, fellow readers! Okay, I think I got too much of Gai's youth speeches...But this is a promise! I have no idea when that is happening tho, so be patient~  
I feel kinda sad now that I finished this...really...I feel empty. Oh, also, I finally got my invitation on [AO3], so from now on, you'll be able to read my works there too!  
~Blur


	6. Sequel!

Hey there, followers of this story! I just wanted to tell you that this story finally gets a sequel! It's called "Real life is boring...or is it real?". It's going to be longer than this one, just so you know!(well, it already is...)

 _ ***spoiler alert***_ Here's a short summary:  
Iruka and Kakashi are in an Alternate Universe where they go to the same university but have completely different lifes. One day, or more like a night, at a party, everything changes. It seems that the world they thought was real was actually just an illusion. They return to the ninja world but their memory is still messed up. Tsunade tries to find a way to help them out...

If you read it, I hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
